In a surface mount high-frequency circuit disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below, an upper surface and side surfaces of a chip mounted such that a circuit formation surface is directed toward a printed circuit board side are metallized, and a periphery of a portion in the chip where the chip and the printed circuit board are connected is metallized.
In the surface mount high-frequency circuit, radiation of an unnecessary signal to the outside is suppressed by application of the metallization described above.
In a surface mount high-frequency circuit disclosed in Patent Document 2 described below, radiation of an unnecessary signal to the outside of a shield cover case is suppressed by arrangement of the shield cover case outside a chip.